dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Stardust Breaker
, also called , is an Energy Sphere used by Gogeta. Overview First, Gogeta performs the Punisher Drive rush attack, by giving the opponent speedy rainbowish barrages of blows. Then, he flies past the stunned opponent and turns around to knee them twice in the back of their head/neck before performing a backflip, kicking them away, finishing the rush. Next, he lands on the ground and raises his left hand to charge a rainbow energy sphere. Finally, Gogeta turns around, crushes the sphere in the palm of his hands, throws the scattered energy blast, and disintegrates the opponent and their souls from the inside, if the target is neutral/innocent and is consumed by evil, this attack erases all traces of evil within the victim, purifying them (as in Saike Demon/Janemba's case). He can also do this even without the Punisher Drive (in video games). Usage In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gogeta uses this attack to defeat Janemba. While Pikkon is fighting Janemba, only to be defeated by the monster, Goku and Vegeta successfully perform the Fusion Dance to fuse into Gogeta. As Janemba powers up and prepares to fight, Gogeta attacks and destroys Janemba with the Stardust Breaker rush, removing all of Janemba's evil energy and restoring the young ogre, Saike Demon, back to his former self. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta uses the Stardust Breaker after avoiding Broly's Gigantic Breath, blasting him in the back several times with a Continuous Energy Bullet before finishing it with the Stardust Breaker, causing a massive prismatic explosion and severely injuring the Legendary Super Saiyan. Variations *'Ultra Soul Punisher' - An enhanced version of the attack used by Golden Great Ape Gogeta. Video Game Appearances Under the name Soul Punisher, the technique appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. In Infinite World, the kicks are called Soul Strike. Golden Great Ape Gogeta can also use a more powerful version of the attack named in Dragon Ball Heroes. The attack was named Stardust Breaker in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Super Gogeta's Ultimate Blast. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, only the energy sphere at the end of the rush is used. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the rush attack is also used. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta uses the last three melee hits as part of his standard combo. Soul Punisher appears as one of Gogeta's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the invisible attack portion appears as one of Gogeta's Super Skills under the name Punisher Drive. The energy sphere portion of the technique once again appears under the name Soul Punisher and is one of Super Saiyan Gogeta's Ultimate Skills. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the Skill Shop after completing the Battle of Gods section of the main story. Even if it fails to hit the target it will explode dealing damage and can also be fired backwards. The move is very useful in Expert Missions, as it will instantly repel a Gigantic Ki Blast in one attack (assuming the game is not bugged). In Dragon Ball Legends, it is under the name Soul Punisher and is Super Gogeta’s Special Card Arts Super Attack. He also uses the attack during his Extra Card Arts Counter Attack, where he launches the attack in a beam-like projectile in the enemy’s chest. The combo variant of Soul Punisher is used in Gogeta’s Ultimate Special Card Arts Attack, where it is called Judgement. The move can also be taught to Shallot if Super Gogeta’s Friendship is at Level 2. Trivia *Based on Gogeta's dialogue prior to his attack on Janemba, as well as its alternate name, Soul Punisher, the Stardust Breaker may do its damage by reacting with the target's soul. *When Super Saiyan 3 Goku goes up into the air to blast Janemba, Super Gogeta kicking Super Janemba (being part of his Stardust Breaker) is shown in the background. *Goku uses a move similar to the Stardust Breaker to finish off Cooler in the Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. *Yamcha can use the technique via a glitch in Dokkan Battle. Gallery References es:Rompedor de Polvo Estelar Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks